


Her Flyboy

by theadventurouswriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Amilyn Loves Her Flyboy, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Poe Sleeping With His Boss, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, Shameless Smut, Tryst, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventurouswriter/pseuds/theadventurouswriter
Summary: Poe Dameron was a daring pilot for the Resistance but that did not stop Leia's second-in-charge Vice Admiral Holdo from lusting for him. Shameless smut ensues..





	1. Chapter 1

_Poe Dameron_

That fucking flyboy, Amilyn Holdo thought when she had heard his name as Leia mentioned him in her briefings in the command room. He was the daring pilot with the BB unit who managed to eviscerate an entire fleet that belonged to the First Order. Poe Dameron was a man who seemed to be made of steely daringness and he seemed _invincible._ His boyish smirks infuriated Amilyn but she also liked how he just smirked when Leia would tell him off for risking his life for the cause of the Resistance.

When Amilyn saw him, something inside of her began to wake up and ignite her in a way that wasn’t possible for the purple-haired leader. Her body lit up which her core heated up to the point where Amilyn had to squeeze her thighs together to suppress that feeling of Poe Dameron. Then after her shifts, Amilyn was finally alone. Her thoughts immediately went to Poe, her flyboy.

The purple-haired officer stripped off her clothing, leaving her in her birthday suit before lying down on her bed. Amilyn sighed as she rubbed her breasts to get her into the mood until heavenly moans escaped her mouth. Then, Poe appeared in her lust-fuelled dreams.

Amilyn imagined Poe sharing the room with her when Leia had demoted him after a reckless stunt including the First Order. She was breathing heavily as her fingers snaked their way down to the junction of her body where her sacred core was, she wanted to have Poe explore her core when she had him. She was wet, obscenely wet as she imagined Poe’s lips kissing her inner thigh before seeking out her clit. In her mind, Poe used his tongue to seek her out and began an attack on her senses with that damned tongue of his. Amilyn moaned as she rubbed slow and sensually with Poe in her mind.

She began to imagine what his cock would feel like inside of her. Would he be large and girthy to the point where it was a tight squeeze for him to fill her? Amilyn thought before inserting two fingers to imitate Poe and starting to thrust into herself. Her room was soon filled with breathy moans that called out Poe’s name as she came down hard with her inner walls squeezing her two fingers that simulated Poe’s cock.

Then, she drifted off to sleep with the thoughts of Poe holding her while giving her gentle kisses as she would come down from her high that Poe would have given her. Amilyn Holdo never felt shame after she had touched herself to the thought of Poe Dameron, the daring flyboy that caught her eye.

Several days went past and Amilyn had seen Poe on numerous occasions at work. In that several days, Amilyn’s lust for Poe only grew to the point where she had to touch herself to relieve the sexual tension that he’d unknowingly left her with.

One day, Leia decided to put on a party during the middle of the work year to celebrate the prospering peace in the Galaxy after the First Order surrendered to the Resistance.

Amilyn wasn’t sure whether to attend the event or not but she realised that he was going to be there. That flyboy was going to be there and kriffing hell, Amilyn was going to have to get her chance to be with him. So she brought out her revealing dress that was hiding away in her cabin closet and decided to put it to use to get what she wanted.

Meanwhile at the party, Poe stood by the bar as he drank a pint of the Galaxy’s finest beer from Takodana which Finn had started his own beer company there. He did not want to be at the party but he had to do it for Leia as she was like a mother to him. Poe watched many conversations that boomed throughout the large room until he spotted purple hair in the corner of the room.

His eyes followed the purple hair as its owner moved across the floor over to the lounge. Poe’s mouth went dry as he saw who the purpled hair person was. It was Amilyn Holdo, Leia’s second-in-charge. Holy kriff, Poe thought as he saw the dress that she was wearing. It had a slit that travelled up to her hip, revealing a long and sleek leg. However, his eyes travelled up to the upper body of Amilyn and it was very apparent to his male eyes that she wasn’t wearing an undergarment which her breasts perked out under her dress. The sight of Amilyn Holdo made a flyboy grow hard and needy for her.

Poe came over to Amilyn who was sipping a glass of Gatalentan champagne and sat with her. He rather sat closely to Amilyn who swallowed down a moan when his leg brushed against her. However, Poe could feel Amilyn responding to the deliberate leg brush against hers but what’s worse is that he could smell her. Her aroma was wafting from her lap, she was wet for him.

“What a party.” Poe drawled as he sat with Amilyn while watching the party go on. Amilyn smirked when she heard his voice, she liked his voice and she could never want him to stop talking. Poe could see that she was enjoying his presence so he leaned in and whispered into her ear, “Are you trying to get me killed with that dress of yours, Admiral?”

“Maybe..” Amilyn said in a husky whisper which signalled that she was becoming aroused after Poe whispered into her ear. Poe was easily turning her on and he knew it.

“Come with me, Poe.” Amilyn whispered as her hand was on Poe’s leg, causing Poe to swallow hard. She brought out a hand to get Poe to come with her to her quarters. As soon as they arrived at the Admiral’s quarters, Poe pinned Amilyn against the wall and they kissed like the Galaxy was ending. Their hands roamed their bodies as they continued to kiss with their tongues exploring each other. Amilyn was slightly taller than Poe but it didn’t stop the flyboy from lifting her up the wall with her legs pinning Poe against her. It was now just Amilyn and Poe together.

Poe pulled away abruptly from Amilyn to get some air into his lungs, causing her to squeak slightly from the unwanted break of contact. However, his hands did not leave her body and he wasn’t getting enough of her body. So tender and supple. Just for him.

“I want you.” Poe said gruffly as he continued to pin Amilyn against the wall. Amilyn smiles as she looked at him with joy on her face. She could feel his erection from the bottom of her that was pressing into her entrance, Amilyn nearly cried out at the sensation of a cock that was needy for her.

“Me too, Poe. I want you to take me and make me yours.” Amilyn said breathily, her eyes were blown with lust and want for the flyboy in front of her. Poe looked at her darkly before he carried her to the bed in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lengthy delay of this oneshot. Life has been very busy for me with a tough college course that I'm currently doing but thank god, I have a break now! Enjoy.

After laying Amilyn down on the bed, Poe began to passionately kiss his way down from her neck down to her breasts. The purple-haired officer moaned as his tongue hit all her sweet spots until she cried out his name when he moved to the junction of her breasts.

“Take my dress off.” Amilyn put on her officer voice and her voice spurred Poe on as he went to sensually stripping the purple-haired officer’s dress off her body before he could touch her. After her dress was taken away, Poe stalled to take in the delectable sight of Amilyn Holdo. She was the true definition of beauty with her purple hair highlighting her beauty. She had curves and a smattering of purple body hair on her body, Poe licked his lips at the sight of her.

Poe laid on top of her, he kissed the supple skin around her breasts before taking her nipples into his mouth.                 Amilyn subconsciously grabbed Poe’s head and pulled him closer to her as she moaned out his name while he toyed with her breasts. However, the action was causing Amilyn to become sopping wet and her aroma was wafting out of the junction between her legs which Poe smelled it coming out of her. He nearly growled in arousal and nearly in pain as his erection was throbbing painfully in his trousers.

The flyboy yanked his clothes off him while being on top of Amilyn, both lovers were now naked together. Amilyn used her hands to explore his toned body, he had dark body hair that smattered across his body and Amilyn moaned at the sight of him. However, he continued to play with her breasts but Amilyn could feel his need for her pressing into her leg so she reached her hand out to touch his erection. Poe bit his lip as he felt Amilyn touch him like that, it was kriffing hot.

“Again, are you trying to get me killed, Admiral?” Poe asked Amilyn with a tone of lust in his voice, she looked at him and her pupils were darkened with need for him.

“Maybe.” Amilyn said huskily before she kissed him again. Poe returned the kisses before he moved down into between her legs. He breathed gently over her folds and he heard Amilyn moan in ecstasy again. Then, Poe used his tongue to seek out her clit and the movement of Poe’s tongue caused Amilyn to pin Poe with her legs, trapping him between her legs.

“Mmm so good, Poe. Poe, fuck!” Amilyn muttered as Poe found her clit and began to suck and lick her out. Her arousal came dripping out of her and Poe drank it up, he was eating her out at last. This was a dream that came true for Poe since he began to dream about Amilyn after she’d called him a flyboy when he tried to stage a mutiny against her. He had the Admiral at her mercy and she was getting close to being undone by him, Poe smirked against her inner folds at the idea.

Poe kept on eating her out until he entered her with two fingers and pumped her out. Then, he felt Amilyn become dangerously close to coming on him as her inner walls were beginning to spasm and squeezed his fingers in the process.

Amilyn cried out Poe’s name as she came onto his fingers that were inside of her, Poe smirked at how his boss had just come undone by him. Amilyn’s eyes were closed, her mouth was open and her body was slack as the feeling of euphoria washed over her. She was coming down from her high when she subconsciously ran her fingers through Poe’s hair as a sign of affection for him.

The pilot kissed Amilyn as she recovered from the orgasm that Poe gave her by using his tongue upon her. He was about to let Amilyn take a rest until the purple-haired officer pushed him onto his back on the bed.

“Now, I’m going to kill you.” Amilyn smirked with a glint of lust in her eyes as she climbed onto Poe’s lap and began to straddle him. Poe nearly groaned when she put her hands on his painfully erect cock and positioned him at her entrance.

Poe put his hands on Amilyn’s hips as she started off slow up and down on his cock to get into a rhythm which Poe and Amilyn would be comfortable with. Soon, Amilyn was riding him and she was sure that the bed was going to be bent underneath them with the humping that she was doing to Poe.  Poe growled darkly and squeezed Amilyn’s hips harder as Amilyn felt herself getting close to the edge of release. The pilot could feel Amilyn’s inner walls suffocating Poe’s dick that he growled and thrusted upwards into Amilyn with the remaining strength he had. Then, Amilyn went over the edge with Poe’s name being moaned out as her cunt squeezed Poe once again before becoming slack with exhaustion and laid on Poe’s chest while being joined to Poe.

The admiral and the pilot panted as they recovered from their tryst. Amilyn moved off Poe and laid next to him with her leg draped over Poe’s hairy legs while Poe held Amilyn in the crook of his arm.

“Wow, that was some ride.” Poe drawled with good humour in regard to the much recent tryst with his boss. Amilyn smirked before kissing him again as she moved away from her to get up.

“Get up and get dressed. I’ll see you out there.” Amilyn said in a commanding tone that only made Poe to smirk again as he acquiesced to his boss’s request and got up while Amilyn put her gown back on. Amilyn left the room for the ball, leaving Poe to his own devices in Amilyn’s room.

After getting dressed and leaving Amilyn’s room, Poe chuckled as he thought of the amazing sex that he just had with Amilyn. The Galaxy be damned when it came to Amilyn and her purple hair. And amazing sex that she just gave to the most daring pilot that the Resistance seen.


End file.
